Murder Mystery
by TforTerrifying
Summary: Amy lived a perfectly normal life. Until she was murdered. Dib decides to investigate for paranormal activity. What he didn't expect was to get caught up in trying to solve the murder mystery of a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers of this story, I would just like to take a moment to thank you for reading this. I would also like to say if you have read my story Secret, it may be a while before I update that. Anyway, this story has nothing to do with my story Secret, none of my stories will ever be related to each other unless I say otherwise. Anyway, thanks for clicking this story! I hope you enjoy it and please review! I wanna know your opinion! Anyway, this story might not seem like an Invader ZIm story right now, but it is. I will update soon! 

* * *

It was a normal day...If being murdered is normal. Sorry, i'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Amy, and I was murdered. This is a story. My story. The story of how I was murdered. Your probably wondering how i'm writing this...well let's just say I had some help.

It was a normal day. I woke up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi Mom!" I said sitting down at the table eating some toast.

"Hey honey, can you stop by the store after school and pick up some bread? We're almost out."

"Sure" I said finishing my toast and going to get ready for skool. After that I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door

"Bye, see ya later Mom"

"See ya later Honey"

I started the walk to skool. I stopped once to pet that stray chihuahua like I do everyday. It always seemed to like me, and I always brung it some scraps from last night's dinner.

After a while I had a strange feeling. Kinda like I was being watched. I shrugged it off and kept on walking. Soon I was halfway to school and I still had a feeling of being followed. The feeling got stronger until I just couldn't take it.

"Whoever's following me show yourself!"

Nothing. No response. Then I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. I turned around. It was him. That horrible man. I could faintly remember him, but I knew it was him. The same guy who killed my dad. All the bad memories that my mind blocked came flooding back. I got tears in my eyes, my legs got weak, I could barely stand. I didn't know what to do.

"Your next" He said in a creepy voice. He took a large knife out of a pocket on the inside of his jacket. After he said that everything in the world stopped. It just stopped. Time paused for what seemed like an hour, but I knew it was only meere seconds. I coudn't move. I was frozen. I saw him try to grab me, I ran, I just ran. I ran like the world was ending. I ran faster then humanly possible. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. After a few minutes of running I saw a house. I ran up to that house and banged on the door tears in my eyes.

"HELP! OPEN THE DOOR! HE'S AFTER ME! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

He walked up behind me and took out his knife. There was nothing I could do now. I was screwed.

"Help" I whimpered out one more time.

He lifted the knife, and brung it slicing through the air coming straight torward me.I felt it go slicing through my head, then I saw a light.

What I was going through was insane! As soon as he sent that knife through my head I instantly died, but as soon as everything went dark I saw this really bright light...brighter then anything you could ever imagine...I thought to myself "Just like in the movies" as I walked torward the light...It seemed like I was walking for hours when I saw a tunnel. The tunnel also had a bright light at the end of it. I didn't know which way to go. Me being the adventurous and daring me, I went through the tunnel. It was REALLY dark in there, but I could see a light at the end! I kept walking or a few more hours. When I reached the end everything went blury. The next thing I know i'm back in front of the same place I was murdered. Except it was late in the afternoon and there were police all over the place. Crime tape was up, and my mom was talking to a policemen crying.

I looked around, I saw my dead body on the ground. What was going on? I saw the family that lived in the house I was murdered in front of. They were also talking to the police. There was some kid who had a black trenchcoat. I couldn't really tell what he was saying, but I think it was something about the possibility of ghosts...ghosts? I looked at my hand. It was transparent. I knew immediently what was going on.

I had died. And I was a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it...I was actually a ghost...What was I suppose to do now? In most of the movies ghosts were usually evil...i'm not evil...i'm still me, right? I sighed and walked over to my mom. I wish she could see me...I decided to at least try to talk to her.

"Mom? It's me! Your daughter! I'm a ghost now...I wish you could hear me" Of course my mom didn't hear me and continued crying. I hugged her even though I knew she couldn't feel it. I just wanted her to feel better. I wish she could see me...maybe then we could talk and she would feel better...I know ghosts can show themselves...but how? How does a ghost show itself? I thought really hard about showing myself, but it didn't work. I tried a bunch of other things that might work...those all failed. Then I wondered one important thing...What was I suppose to do if I was a ghost? Just linger around the place I was murdered? Haunt it? I didn't have the slightest idea on what to do...And since I was a ghost did that mean I was gonna live forever? I didn't wanna live forever! well...I guess I kinda got my wish...but i'm a ghost so...ugh, this is confusing! I stomped over to my dead body and stared at it. The knife was still in My head. The sight of my own body covered in blood and knife through my head made me wanna barf. I walked away and walked torward that kid in the trenchcoat. He was holding some kind of device staring at it, eyes getting wider as I came closer.

"THERE'S A GHOST! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Son, it's not nice to yell about ghosts when someone has died."

"But..." He sighed and walked away. I followed him to see where he went. He walked up to the crime scene tape and looked at my dead body with a guilty look in his eyes.

"It's my fault" he whispered sadly. I felt bad for him...no one believed him and he's blaming himself for my death...I wish I could talk to him and let him know it wasn't his fault. I wish I could tell him I actually am a ghost. I wish I could tell everyone that i'll be ok...If only wishes could come true. He picked up the dvice and looked at it again.

"Great, the ghost is following me" He mumbled to himself. Oh, so now he's annoyed by me? Oh well... I'd be more freaked out then annoyed if a ghost was following me...Well when I was alive at least.

"Hey, can you hear me? At all? I just need someone to hear me!" He didn't respond...I guess he couldn't hear me. Well this just SUCKS. I'm a ghost, no one can hear me, see me, or anything. I walked into whoever's house I was murdered in front of and laid on their couch. They couldn't see me anyway. It wouldn't really matter. Besides I can't stand to see everyone's sad face anymore. I just can't. I tried to sleep. If ghosts can sleep... Oh well. I layed there with my eyes closed for a while. I knew the family who lived here probably wouldn't be allowed to go back inside there house for a few days. I could here the police outside looking for evidence. If only they could see me. Then I could tell them what he looked like. I could tell them he also killed my father. I could tell them all kinds of things. If only they could see me... I sighed and continued to lay there on the couch. Being a ghost was kinda boring. I always thought being a ghost would be cool...you could walk through walls and make things float...but actually being a ghost is quite boring...but I should stop complaining...Then an idea hit me. I ran through the house looking for a pen and some paper. I finally found it and ran through the wall outside. Only problem was the pen and paper wouldn't go through the wall, it fell down as I went through it. I went back through the wall and picked it up again. Guess I have to go through the back door. I walked around the house for a while before FINALLY finding the back door! I walked through it and walked back around to the crime scene. That kid was holding that device (which I assume was a ghost tracker) and was taking notes. Great, now I feel like i'm being stalked...I wrote down something on the piece of paper and walked over to him. My paper said 'Stop monitering me!' When he saw that he flipped out...  
"THE GHOST IS COMUNICATING!" My mom heard him and cried harder. I sighed. This was obviously a bad idea...I wrote down 'Nevermind' and walked away. He followed using the ghost tracker.

"Wait!" I didn't listen...he was obviously interested in ghosts and I didn't have time to be interviewed about whatever. He kept following me and wouldn't stop. He was getting annoying. I wrote down 'STOP FOLLOWONG ME OR I'LL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!'

That seemed to work...He got wide eyed and hurridly ran off... Finally. I dropped the pen and paper and walked over to my mom who was about to go home. I hugged her one more time.

"Love you mom...Please don't cry anymore..." I knew she couldn't hear me...I didn't care...In a few days I would go home, it didn't matter anymore though...I wasn't going home tonight though...I can't stand to see my mom cry. I sniffled a little and walked off sadly. I went back in and laid on their couch...their couch was rather comfortable. I fell asleep...I guess ghosts CAN sleep...And apparently for a long time. I must have slept for at least three days, cuz when I woke up I found the family doing what I assumed was normal...Some girl with purple hair was playing video games while eating pizza, and that kid in the trenchcoat was...hey, where was that kid in trenchcoat? I got up and looked out the window...yup, my dead body had been removed and the crime tape was gone. I would go home, but I didn't fel like walking. It woudln't make a difference anyway, my mom can't see me so what's the point. I decided to stop complining and go look around the house. I searched the house until I finally found what I figured was that kid's room. I stared in disbelief. That kid obviously had an obsession with the paranormal. He was sitting there staring at a computer screen. I walked over to see what he was staring at. It was a video link from some green kid's house...wait what? Why is his skin green?

That kid picked up that ghost tracker again. Crap. I'm busted... Then he got out headphones and some kind of mini satellite looking thing...I'm guessing it was one of those things you use to hear ghosts with.

"Can you hear me?"

"THE GHOST IS TALKING TO ME!" I sighed...This kid was mental!

"...Can I talk to someone less crazy?

He sighed. "I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT YOU STOP FREAKING OUT!"

"Fine..."

"Ok, now wha-"

"THIS IS SO COOL!"

"WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT DOING THAT?"

"Sorry..."

"I saw you mumbling to yourself that it was your fault...I just wanna say before I say anything else, it's NOT your fault! It was my crazy murderer's fault!"

"Oh, you heard that...And yeah, it is my fault...I heard someone knocking on the door and mumbled screaming...I thought it was a prank, because EVERYONE always ding dong ditches me!"

"It wasn't your fault, and i'm not mad, so you shouldn't be mad at yourself." He sighed. I could tell he was feeling kinda guilty...I felt bad for him...So of course I say something that even I know would NEVER make someone feel better...

"I like your hair"

For some reason he found that funny and started laughing...maybe he just needed a reason to smile after the guilt, I don't really know...All I do know is he was laughing really hard. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Why are we laughing?" I asked trying to stop.

"I don't know!" He answered still laughing just as hard. I have no idea why we were both laughing, but I did know we probably both needed a good laugh. Soon the sadness of being a ghost left, and I started to feel better about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the laughter grew into an awkward silence. I tried to walk out of the room, but he must have still been tracking me.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I dunno..."

"Can I come?" I sighed. He obviously thoguht I was going to some supernatural place or something. I decided to have fun with this.

"Nope, there's WAY too much paranormal activity were i'm going! You couldn't handle it!"

"I COULD!"

"Nope...besides, no mortals are allowed." He sighed in dissapointment.

"Can you at least tell me a little about the place?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I made it up" I said laughing again. He gave me a look that said 'you've gotta be kidding me'.

"Sorry, I won't trick you anymore...probably..."

"Ok then...hey, can I ask you about what it's like to be a ghost?"

"NO!"

"Aww, why not?"

"Because whenever you get on that subject you get annoying...no offence" Then he tried to get me to feel guilty...He sighed.

"I guess i'll just get on with my life studying the paronormal and everyone making fun of me...It's nice to know no one will help me or anything...I guess i'll always be the lonly weird kid..." That was a nice try, and I would feel bad for him being a ghost didn't give me a completly different sence...I guess ghosts can see how people really are, and what they really feel like...that could come in handy one day...

"Nice try, I see right through that little guilt act."

"It's not an act..." He sniffled a little...now he's fake crying...

"Yeah you are!"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a GHOST, I have another sence that no human has!"

"FASCINATING!" He started writing down stuff on a clipboard...I realized what just happened.

"Hey! You made me say that!"

"Yeah...Sorry"

"No your not! Your not sorry! You don't care...you just care because i'm a ghost...all you care about is your little pranormal studies!" I was getting really mad...which was strange because I don't get mad very easily...

"That's not ALL I care about...It's just mostly what I care about..." After that I lost it...I got really mad even though I didn't know why...I could've just left...but I got mad...Soon I couldn't hold in all the anger that was building up. I must have made my self visible or something becuse he stared at me like he just saw a ghost...oh wait... His voice got all shaky.

"Why are your eyes black?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" My voice sounded kinda different...kinda demon like...what was going on? Whatever was going on he ran out of there screaming pretty loud about the demon in his room... I heard footseps coming and panicked...so of course, I grab a pillow from his bed, hide in the corner and cover my face with it. I heard his sister walk in.

"I don't see a demon" She said bitterly before leaving.

"OH COME ON! She's right there!" He exlaimed obviously seeing me. I got up and walked over to him.

"I don't want some random person seeing me! And you better not call any paranormal investigaters! And i'm not a demon i'm a fricken GHOST!"

"Then why are your eyes black?"

"CUZ YOU MADE ME FRICKEN MAD!"

"No need to yell..."

"I'LL YELL ALL I WANT!" Why was I so mad? I couldn't stop yelling! I wanted to quit, but it was like I couldn't control anything...Like something else was controlling me.

"I'm sorry I made you mad..."

"WHATEVER!" I walked through the wall next to his window and floated down to the ground. I felt my eyes go back to normal. Then I walked home. I wanted to see my mom. I just HAD to see her before I turned invisible again. I was basically running when I saw something. More like Some-ONE. He was hiding in a dark alley. Then I saw a girl Who was going to walk past that same alley...I knew what was gonna happen...and I just couldn't watch her get murdered like I did. I ran up to her before she could pass by and screamed, I screamed so loud I was pretty sure the whole town could hear. It scared her pretty bad and she ran in the other direction. The murderer peeked his head out from behind the alley and saw me. He got a confused and angry look on his face.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!"

"You did...and now i'm a ghost."

"You should know, i'm going after your mother next, and there's nothing you can do about it, your just a stupid ghost!" My eyes must have turned black again, I could feel my voice growing deeper like a demon.

"IF YOU HURT MY MOM I SWEAR YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD! AND THEN I'LL SLOWLY KILL YOU PAINFULLY! YOU BETTER JACK OFF BEFORE I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" I didn't like threatning people...But that slipped out...ok, no it didn't, I meant everything I said. He got a rather disturbed look in his eyes and tried to run.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! I'LL FIND YOU!" I shouted really angry at him now. I sighed and walked to my house. My eyes had turned normal and so had my voice...apparently ghosts have to get really emotional if they wanna show themselves...which would explain why most ghosts seen are either really sad, mad, or happy. I got to my house and walked through the wall into the kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen table looking kinda sad. I walked up to her.

"Hi mom." I said trying not to cry. She got a suprised look on her face. She looked around and saw me...in my ghost form. She started to cry.

"Don't cry mom...please...I came here to tell you I love you..."

"I love you too" She said between sobs, "How long are you gonna stay here?"

"Until I turn invisible..." I could tell she was trying not to cry...I couldn't help but cry a little too. I hugged her. I hugged her tight.

"I'm gonna miss you mom...but i'll watch over you...you don't have to worry about anything...I love you" I whispered before I dissapeard. I knew she couldn't see me, or hear me, or even feel my hug anymore, but I continued to hug her and cry along with her. I could tell she was sad...but also glad, glad she saw me, and glad I thought to come talk to her. I decided to stay a few days until I was sure that creep wouldn't kill her. That creep killed my dad and me, but he's sure as heck isn't gonna hurt my mom! It was bad enough he killed my dad, I dealt with depression the rest of that year! I cut, I cried, I felt like I couldn't live anymore!  
I didn't know where he was...but I knew he wasn't a ghost...If he was then I had no idea where he was...I was really starting to miss my dad now...But I knew he was in a better place, he was probably in heaven now...hopefully...I sighed. I went outside and sat on the ground in front of the house. I was gonna stay here for a week, I would watch over my mom, I wasn't gonna let her get killed. Then I heard something...I didn't know what it was but I was prepared to fight it off. That's when that kid came walking out from some bushes with the tracker and hearing crap.

"I found you!" I sighed. Here we go again.

"Yeah, now go away."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood to be annoyed."

"I'm not here to annoy you I just wanted to see where you went!"

"Great, I have a stalker now" I mumbled under my breath.

"HEY! I heard that!"

"Well what do you want me to call you? The annoying guy who won't leave me alone?" he sighed. He was clearly as annoyed as I was.

"Look, I just came because I wanted to appologize for a being a jerk earlier."

"You weren't a jerk, I was being all demony..."

"So you ARE A demon?"

"NO! I'm just a normal ghost with some anger manegment issues!"

"...You have anger manegment issues?"

"It's a long story!" I replied turning away from him. Then I realized it didn't matter which way I turned, I was invisible...

"So why are you in front of this house?"

"It's my Mom's house...I came to tell her I love her and that i'd watch out for her...there's a murderer on the loose and he's after my mom now" I said trying not to cry.

"Wow...i'm sorry...is there something I can do?"

"Nope"

"There has to be something I can do!"

"You could leave me alone" I said sarcastically.

"No, there has to be something else" He said with a voice that said he ignored what I just said.

"You wana help me do something, help me get that murderer creep in jail."

"Ok!" I sighed...wait, was he serious? 

* * *

Author's Note: Will Dib help Amy? Will the creepy murderer guy kill Amy's mom? Will anyone EVER believe Dib? Find out in the next chapters!

Hey! You with the face! Yeah you, I want you to review! I wanna know what you think! Give me your honest opinion!


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be serious?"

"Well, for one he's a crazy murderer guy!"

"So? I've seen worse!"

"Seeing me like a demon doesn't count!" He tried to talk but I stopped him. "Neither does bigfoot, or whatever else kinda paranormal crap you research"

"It's not crap!"

"Yeah, considering i'm a ghost I would think I would know that by now!"

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Cuz that's basically ALL you talk about! Paranormal this, paranormal that!"

He sighed. He was obvioudly getting annoyed...again...am I THAT annoying?

"Look, do you want my help or not?"

"I do, but i'm not letting you get killed for trying to help a GHOST!"

"Who says i'm gonna get killed?"

"Ok, a KID is gonna help a GHOST get a MURDERER in PRISON! Yeah, that'll work out perfectly!"

"Look, I know I MIGHT get killed, but there's a very small chance of that!"

"Yeah, there's only like a 98% chance of it" I mumbled under my breath. Then I noticed some kid with green skin was staring at him like he was insane. "Hey, maybe you should stop talking to me, no one can see me and your drawing attention..."

"Huh?" He turned around and saw that green skinned kid. "ZIM! What are YOU doing here?"

"I think a better question is who are you talking to you FILTHY HUMAN!"

"That's none of your business!"

"Your even more crazy then I thought! Talking to thin air!"

"HEY! I'M NOT THIN AIR!" I yelled knowing he coudn't hear me.

Dib sighed. "Can't you calm down for five minutes?"

"Probably not..." I responded. That kid kept staring at him lke he was mental.

"And what's with the weird headphones? Trying to listen in on bigfeets or whatever?"

"NO, for your informationi'm TRYING to talk to a ghost!"

"A ghost huh? ...Do you hink this, GHOST, would be capible of conquering this FILTHY DIRT ROCK you call a planet?"

"...no?"

"Oh...I have to be going now, DIB! I have a new idea to destroy all the FILTHY humans now!" And with that the green kid walked away, or ZIM, as Dib called him. I guess his name was Dib...The gre- er, Zim called him Dib...I never got around to asking for his name...Oh well.

"What was that about?"

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"...ok, yeah, a ghost isn't gonna believe you, because it has to be SO unbelievable"

"OK, fine! Zim is an ALIEN! He's trying to take over the world! There, call me crazy or whatever!"

"...I believe you..."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yeah...his skin was GREEN, he called Earth a filthy rock, and he wants to take over all of mankind...does anyone else know he's an alien?"

"Nope. No one. Everyone thinks i'm crazy! And that Zim is NORMAL!"

"...We live in a crazy world..."

"Ya got that right!"

"Hey can you stay here for a little bit?"

"Sure..."

"Cool" I said walking off.

"WAIT! Where are you going?"

"SOMEWHERE!" I yelled still walking. That answer must have been good enough for him cuz he just kinda sat there staring at the tracker...it feels weird being tracked...Kinda like there's a stalker watching you...Oh well, it's ok I guess...Dib's weird...As much as I don't wanna admit it, it's true. Not the bad kind of weird though...the good kind. I don't see how people are always mean to him, sure, he can get a LITTLE annoying bu- ok, who am I kidding, he can get VERY annoying! But still...I feel kinda bad for him. Where am I going? Why did I even leave my mom's house? I was suppose to stay there for a few weeks...hey, I can't stop! I can't stop walking, where the crap am I going? I tried to turn around...and I did...but then I was walking backwards...This is stupid! Why can't I walk properly? Do i have some kind of walking disorder now? That would suck...having no control of where you walk...Oh well...I guess i'll just keep on walking...And I KNOW if i'm gone too long Dib will come looking for me or whatever...he always seems to do that...weird...After a while I realized I was walking the same path I use to go to school...and I was about to pass where I was murdered...soon I was around the place where I started feeling like someone was following me, and I got that feeling again...I noticed I was getting some scared looking stares...wait, am I visible? Before I knew it I was hit with all the emotions I felt that day. And I started to run. I couldn't control anything...I couldn't stop. WHen I got to the door I started banging on it and screaming for help with tears running down my face. No one answered, but there were many other people around and they saw me...Soon I felt a sharp pain go through my head.

"AHHH!" I collapsed on the ground. My eyes were shut, I couldn't open them. I had relived my murder...how nice...But why? And how? How is this possible? After a few minutes I guess I turned back invisible. My eyes opened and I could control myself again. I walked back to my house. Dib had fallen asleep on the porch...I sighed and walked over to him.

"HEY DIB!"

"AH!" He woke up and jumped about 3 feet in the air and landed on his butt. I coudn't help but laugh. "It wasn't funny!" he said he said kinda grumpy. "And where have you been? It's almost 12:00 AM!"

"But I was only gone a few minutes!"

"No, you were gone a few HOURS!"

I sighed. "You won't believe what happened."

"What?"

"I relived my murder...I don't know why, or how, but it happened all over again."

"Most ghosts relive their murder, or do things they did when they where alive."

"...So, it's NORMAL?"

"Yeah, for a ghost."

I sighed. This kid knew more about ghosts then I did. And i'm a ghost!

"Hey, are you still gonna help me get that creep in prison?"

"You said it was too dangerous earlier..."

"Yeah, well I have a plan..."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's the idea?"

"I'll tell you in a minute...i'll be RIGHT back, don't you dare move!"

"Ok..." He said kinda confused. I walked away. Still not sure where I was going. I just felt like I had to walk. I didn't know where, but I walked. I was walking for hours, I knew I should've been protecting my mom but I just HAD to walk. Eventualy I found myself at a graveyard. The same graveyard my dad was burried in. I looked around and I saw a man sitting on a bench next to my dad's grave. I walked closer to see who he was. I felt tears grow in my eyes.

"Dad?" He smiled, tears in his eyes.

"Hey pumpkin"

"DAD!" I ran up to him and hugged him. I hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much..." I said tears now flooding down my face.

"I missed you too. That's why I came to visit."

"How'd you know I was dead?"

"I've been watching over you. I'm sorry, I could've stopped the murder, I tried my best to stop it but it didn't work. I'm so sorry baby girl" He said crying.

"It's ok dad" I said through tears, "It's not your fault it's the murderer's fault." We both cried together and talked for what seemed like hours. It was so good to get to see my Dad again. I missed him for so long and I finally got to see him again. I never wanted to leave. A few minutes later I heard something in the bushes. I I walked over to see what it was, and I saw a very familiar face.

"DIB!" I shouted with anger.

"...i'm guessing you know this guy?" said my Dad obviously confused.

"Yeah, I know him. We're friends...kinda. And he was SUPPOSE to be making sure mom's alright!"

"Don't worry...i'm sure mom will be ok" he said with a reasuring smile.

"Who's this?" Dib asked.

"My dad" I replied smiling.

"Cool! Two ghosts!"

"Yeah...can you stop freaking out over ghosts? It'd getting annoying..."

"Sorry, but when am I ever gonna see TWO ghosts in the same place!"

"Right now! Now please leave!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Fine...see ya later." And with that DIb walked off. I looked back up to my Dad but he wasn't there.

"Daddy?" I asked confused. I heard I whisper. SO faint, I could barely tell what it said. But i was positive I heard it say

"Whatever happens happens for a reason" I was confused...what could this mean? MOM! I ran so fast despite the many hours it took to get here. I ran up to my house. What I saw made tears come to my eyes. NO, this can't be happening...NO! IT can't! It just can't... 

* * *

SORRY! I know I haven't been updating as often as I use to, I doubt I even get any reviews for this chapter... but i've been really busy lately, so pease accept my apology! If you don't then no tacos for you! Anyway, I will update ASAP, I just have to get the time...I am sorry for spelling/grammar errors, I didn't have time to proof read it.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared wide eyed in disbelief. And I started to cry. I cried in dissapointment. I cried harder then when I died. Harder then when I was being chased by the murderer. And even harder then when Dad died. I couldn't stop his death...But I could've stopped my Mom's. There she lay on the ground, blood all over the place. I ran up to her. She was still alive, barely alive, but alive. She must have been able to see me.

"I love you...Don't worry about me, i'll be..." Her voiceed trailed off as her eyes closed. SHe stopped breathing. She lay there and died. I cried while siting at that same spot on the ground, no one had any idea what had happened. Only me. This is my fault...All my fault. I could've stopped it. It's my fault. I felt like I didn't want to even exist any more. I felt like I wanted to dieall over, but this time become nothing more then just a breeze. I wanted to be absolutly nothing. I tried to yell for Dib to call the police, but I couldn't talk, I was crying too hard. I couldn't leave, the killer could come back and hide my Mom's body, and then she would never be able to be burried properly. SHe deserved a propal burial, not to be hidden forever, her sould lost and wondering like mine and Dad's. Even though my body was left at the scene of the crime, and they had burried me, my sould was still wondering. My Dad was hidden for more then 5 years, and found in a trash bag, only his bones remained. I wanted my mom to be burried with respect, so maybe her soul wouldn't have to wonder for all eternity.

"DIB!" I called through my tears. I can't leave my Mom's dead corpse here for the murderer to come hide, I had to stay here. I waited for an hour but Dib never showed up.

Here I was all alone in the cold next to my dead mother's corpse with no one to help me call the police. I cried harder. I don't wanna be a ghost, I don't even want to exist right now! I want to be nothing, nothing at all. Not even the faintest breeze in the air, I want to dissapear.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A GHOST! I DON'T WANNA BE ANYTHING! I DON'T WANNA EXIST, I WANNA BE NOTHING!" I screamed knowing no one could hear me. I sat there in the freezing cold next to my Mom the rest of the night. I was cold and crying, and sad, and seriously wondering if ghosts could commit suicide. Then I turned to see a familiar face, Dib! He'll help me call the police! I must have been visible, because he didn't have any of that radar tracking crap with him, yet he still knew I was there. I looked at him, he looked slightly scared and guilty at the sight of my tears and my Mom's dead corpse.

"She's dead..." I said trying not to cry.

"I...I...i'm sorry... I should've stayed here, this never would have happened, I know you hate me now but-" He was talking really fast.

"No... I don't hate you, this is MY fault, I hate myself, I don't even wanna exist anymore, I wanna be nothing. Can you call the police?"

"Sure...and...i'm sorry about your mom..." He said before running off. About 20 minutes later the police showed up, and I must have still been visible, they all looked shocked at the sight of me. I tried to talk but I couldn't, I just couldn't say aything. I don't know why, but I couldn't. Instead I just sat there in the same spot and continued crying, watching the police. I must have dissapeared again, as they shrugged it off and started investigating the crime scene, putting crime scene tape up. I couldn't look at my mom's corpse anymore, I had to leave, besides, the cops wouldn't let anyone take m mom's dead body. I ran as fast as I could to find that idiot who murdered her, and eventually I found him. He was sitting in a dark ally laughing at a bloody knife. I gelt like grabbing that knife and plunging it into his fricken head... let's see what's so funny then... I didn't do that though. I got really mad though. So mad I felt my eyes go black. I became visible. The guy stared at me, wide eyes.

"I warned you...now your life's gonna become a living hell..."

"Oh, i'm so scared!" he said mocking me.

I didn't reply, my anger was growing stronger, and all of a sudden everyting in the ally went violently hurdling torward him. Everything was floating around him and repeatedly beating him. I couldn't control anything anymore, I laughed demonicly. All of a sudden a fire broke out, and barb wires came out from no where tieing him up, he bagan bleeding from the barb wire. I watched grinning evily, as the fire was about to engulph him. I saw his horrow ridden face. Then I heard something, it was Dib.

"WHAT THE..." as soon as I heard that I broke out of the strange demonic state I was in, the fire went away and so did the barb wire. Everything that was origanly floating around or beating him dropped to the ground, and the killer ran off screaming. I laughed.

"I showed him..." I said not noticing the look of shock on DIb's face.

"Why did...How did...are...Are you sure your not a demon?"

"75% positive i'm not" I said staring at the sky.

"...right..."

"You think I should kill the murderer guy?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Umm...well, your not alive so you can't be arrested... I guess you could...WAIT! NO! You can NOT kill anyone...except for maybe Zim..."

"Aww... What if I got ZIM to kill that guy? And then I killed Zim?" Dib sighed.

"Look, if you kill the guy he could become a demon and tourcher innocent people again!"

"RIGHT! So we have to lock him in a giant box, so he'll never get out!" Dib did a facepalm and sighed.

"What i'm TRYING to say is that we should try and get him sent to prison!"

"...Oh...That would make more sence..."

"Yeah" Dib said rolling his eyes.

* * *

I have updated! I may not update as fast anymore, I have to share a computer with my mom and little sister now, so it's kinda hard writing a story about murder...Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes, I didn't have much time to proof read it. But anyway! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

"How are we gonna get him in jail? I'm a ghost and your just a kid. It's impossible!"

"You know, everyone one said the existance of aliens was impossible. They said the possibilty of Bigfoot was impossible. And they said the existance of ghosts was impossible. If I listened to them, where would I be?"

"...You would be less insane?"

"NO! If I listened to them there would be one less believer, and every believer counts. For example, Zim's proof that aliens exist, your proof that ghosts exist. I'm still searching for proof bigfoot's real, and i'll never give up. If we give up because we THINK it's impossible, we'll never really know if it's possible or not!"

"...ok then! We'll give it a shot!"

"Great! We can use my stealth suit to spy on him!"

"Ok" I said staring at the sky. I liked staring at the sky. It was so dark, and peaceful. My thoughts were lost in the dark, and just for a second I felt as though my soul was wondering through the stars, so free, so careless. I was geting so lost in the dark and the stars, the night sky is so beautiful. ...so dark and peaceful. My mind wandered back when I heard screaming. really loud screaming! "Did you hear that?" I asked alarmed.

"Hear what?" Dib asked confused.

"...But...There was...It was so loud..."

"...Someone's hearing voices" Dib mumbled to himself.

"I HEARD THAT! I am NOT hearing voices, I just...thought I heard screaming... Which was coming from that way" I said pointing in the direction of the screaming.

"Well I didn't hear anything!"

"...Maybe your deaf?" I replied not wanting to look insane for hearing screaming.

"Yeah, i'm deaf and I can hear some stuff, just not screaming." He replied sarcastically. I was getting annoyed when I heard a voice... It was a deep voice, it said 'If you kill the boy, your problems will go away'

"What boy? Dib?" I asked replying to the voice. 'Yes, Dib! He's the one causing all this, can't you see it? if he's out of the way you can rest in peace'

"But I don't wanna kill him...he's nice..." I replied Then I loked over at DIb. He was staring at me weirdly.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked confused. "And why are you talking about killing someone?"

"It's in my head! There's voices! I hear voices!" I said not sure what else to say. 'SILENCE!' The voice in my head boomed so loud I got a head ache. I grabbed my head in pain. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled to the voice. Dib just stould their not sure what to do.

"I didn't know ghosts could hear voices...I thought only insane humans did that..." He replied. 'INSULT HIM!' The voice boomed once again in my head... I couldn't take all the yelling so Igave in.

"Then how come you don't hear voices?" I said harshly.

"Because i'm NOT insane!"

"You sure about that?" I said fearing that voice in my head.

"If your gonna be mean to me, you can catch that murderer guy YOURSELF!"

"I'm sorry, the voices are yelling at me and-" I was cut off by the feeling something slapped me accross the face. It's weird because I usually can't feel things, but I sure felt that slap. 'SILENCE, YOU MUST KILL HIM IF YOU WANT YOUR PROBLEMS TO GO AWAY'

"I'll never do it! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME!" I felt a punch this time, it hurt way worse then the slap did.

Dib was looking at me weird, I know it must have sound weird, I was talking to voices only I can hear and am getting beaten up by nothing...

"I gotta go" I said before running away. It's a good thing I did, because I went all demon, eyes going black and voice going demonic. I made a forest fire start, but I couldn't control it, I was in a rampage and something was controling me. I heard that voice in my head, he was in a rampage

"I TOLD YOU YOU'D DO WHAT I SAY! Now your under my full control, congratulations, you are now a demonic entity. Now, be a good little servant and go murder your big headed friend." He said in a cold voice. Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my way to Dib's house, with no way of controlling myself.

* * *

I HAVE UPDATED! Finally! I know it's been a while, i'm sorry I didn't know it would take THIS long to get this chapter out! I promise to have the next chapter out sooner! PINKY SWEAR!


	8. Chapter 8

I got to Dib's house, he was sleeping. So peaceful, with no idea what was going to happen. With no idea that tonight would be his last night. That someone he trusted so much was going to be the one to end his whole life. He had so much to live for, and if he's gone who's going to stop Zim? So many things rushed through my head. I wished he would wake up, that he would put up a struggle and maybe, just maybe survive. But I doubted that. I already had the knife in my hand, and I had it raised up, ready to strike down and stab him. I was trying my best to resist the power, and it was working so far. But I couldn't fight much longer, I could feel a pressure on my arm trying to push my arm down. Finally I couldn't fight back, and my arm struck down. I had my eyes closed tight, not wanting to see Dib laying there in a pool of blood like I had with my mother. Finally I got the courage to open my eyes. I was relieved to see that I had missed Dib, and that I had actually stabbed his pillow. I sighed in relief, until I felt myself being controlled again. The next thing I know all I see is darkness and I feel a gun in my hand. I came back to my sences and realized I was pointing a gun at Dib.

I tried to scream so Dib would wake up and he could run, but no sound came out. I started to cry, I was losing my only friend, the only one left who could help and I couldn't do anything about it. And worst of all, I was going to be the one to do it. I closed my eyes as I felt something controlling my finger to pull the trigger. I heard a loud gunshot, and more and more tears ran down my face. I opened my eyes, but that only made more tears come pouring down. I had shot Dib, but he was still alive I could tell. Blood was pouring down his forehead. He was awake now, I could tell he could see me and all the tears.

"Why?" he said looking so hurt, I could tell he saw the gun. I tried to say something, but I was too choked up. The next thing I know his Dad's there and as much as I wanted to stay and make sure he was going to be alright, I could feel I was being controlled again and everything turned into darkness as I lost my sences. When I gained back my sences It was morning. I was in Dib's room, and the knife was still stuck in his pillow. Blood stained his sheets and pillow, but Dib was nowhere in sight. I left the house, and cried. I'd killed my best friend. What now? Do I just wander? Do I haunt something? Do I just stop figting and be an evil entity? Then I heard that voice.

'Your misery gives me power, and as long as I can cause you misery, I will gain power until eventually you will become nothing.' After that I heard an evil laugh. This was just too over whelming. If I could die again i'd probably take that knife Dib's pillow and stab myself with it. The worst part of being dead is you can't escape. You feel trapped and get over whelmed. I found myself walking and the next thing I know i'm at one of those things that sells newspapers. I sighed and benged my head against it. then I saw todays paper. The headline read "Boy Gets Shot In The Middle Of The Night And Is Hospitalized" When I saw that I read it again to make sure I wasn't losing it. Dib! He's in the hospital? If he's in the hospital, then that meant he wasn't dead! Or at least not YET. I raced to the hospital, or at least I hoped it was the right hospital. It was the closest hospital so I just had to guess. Only problem was I had no idea which room he was in! I walked around hoping maybe I would get one of those sences where I KNOW I have to go somewhere, but nothing came. Then I over heard two of the nurses talking.

"Did you here about that boy getting shot?"

"Yes, I wonder who would do such a thing!"

"I don't know, but I sure hopes he survives, the doctors are saying he doesn't have a very could chance"

"The bullet just barely missed his brain! They say he might have amnesia when he wakes up!"

"IF he wakes up"

I'd heard enough. I ran down through the hall away from the nurses, who continues talking about Dib. I saw a different nurse with a table full of long looking needles. I HATE needles... I felt bad for whoever had to have all those shots! I decided to follow that nurse, it was just kind of an insinct. She walked into a room, I could barely see the person laying on the bed. and wires and who knows what else were all over the place. I was starting to really feel bad for whoever it was. I walked over get alook at his face. I took one look and gasped. My eyes got wide. Tears started pouring down, and I felt guilt... Just so much guilt...

"Dib... i'm so sorry..." I whispered. He had several I.V.s, and one of those heart monitor things attached to him. He had a breathing tube down his throat, and he was out cold. His forehead was bandaged with tons of gauze. I did this to Dib... If he dies i'll never forgive myself, because it was my fault... All my fault...

"Great... i've managed to almost kill my only friend... good job Amy..." I whispered to myself. "GREAT FUCKING JOB!" I yelled. What deoes it matter? They can't hear me. No one can right now. I watched as the nurse gave him all those shots. I flinched at everyone. I hate needles... At least he can't feel anything. I wondering what he's thinking about. If he's dreaming of anything. And if he is, what? Probably the paranormal. I wonder if he's worried about missing that new episode of Mysterious Mysteries that was suppose to come on tonight. I wonder where his dad and little sisiter are. If they even care. Gaz doesn't seem to care much about DIb, his dad never believs him... I wonder if they even visited. Zim's probably happy right now. I wonder if Zim even knows. So many things rushed through my head at that moment. The nurse left and I was all alone with an unconcious Dib. I looked at the clock. Mysterious Mysteries was gonna be on in 5 minutes. Dib's room had one of those little TVs that every room has, so I turned it on to Mysterious Mysteries for him. I knew he probably couldn't hear it, but maybe it would help him get better.

But I doubted a TV show could help him now when he was so close to death... What have I done? This is all my fault, nothing I can do now... I felt so useless as I sat there listening to the beeps of the heart moniter, while hoping that beeping continued.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

That's all I heard, the only thing I focused on. I wasn't even paying attention to the TV, I was just focused on the beeping of the heart moniter...

Beep...Beep... Beep...Beep...


End file.
